Into Another Realm
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Tiffany, Lilly, and Bianca are huge Foop/Poof fans. And when they get to become FOP characters, they turn the entire cartoon upside down!
1. Chapter 1

Into Another Realm

**Hi! I know I have like, three or four other fics similiar to this. But they're so much fun to write! No flames. DEATH TO THE FLAMERS!... Oh, and I do NOT have a twin. She is simply put in for the sake of a third character.**

**Tiffany has blonde wavy hair that goes down to her shoulders. She has ocean blue eyes. Lilly is the same, except her eyes are forest green. Bianca has dark skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes.**

**I do not own FOP.**

_Tiffany's POV_

"I hearby call this meeting of the Foop and Poof pairing fan club to order!" I called. I stood behind two stacked cardboard boxes, with a stepstool underneath my feet. We were currently in the backyard, our usual meeting spot.

My best friend, Bianca sat straight as possible. Next to her, my twin, Lilly did the same.

"First order of business. Recite the credo!" I declared. Lilly and Bianca placed their right hands above their hearts.

"I thereby honor these following commitments. I shall always stand up for Foop, and shall always loathe Goldie GoldenGlow. I shall understand that Poof and Foop are to be together, and never to be seperated. If I should ever find that they are together, I shall celebrate for a fortnight. Amen" we said, in perfect unison as always.

"Excellent. Now, next we shall search for a portal leading into the Fairly OddParents realm. So I presume that everyone packed for the campout beforehand?" I stated. Not that I needed to ask. This was the biggest mission we had since our email frenzy to the creators, begging them to make a couple out of Foop and Poof. Needless to say, that had ended in disaster.

Anyway, Bianca and Lilly held up their camping bags, all set to go.

"Good. Now, we set off!" I declared. I started the march towards the forest, knowing that they would be right behind me.

As we started to enter the woods, I heard my twin speak up.

"Sorry to interrupt, Tiffany. But why must we search in the forest? And why today, of all days?" she asked. I promptly whirled around.

"Do you remember the day that Goldie came to the show? It was the day after our arch-rival, Mandy went into this very forest. That just so happened to be exactly one year ago, today. If you factor in that no one has seen Mandy since that very day, it is quite possible that she found a portal to the Fairly OddParents realm, and that Goldie is actually Mandy. I have done extensive research, and have concluded that for best chances of stumbling onto that very portal, we must go on this exact day" I explained. Lilly cocked her head, clearly taking in this information.

"But we don't know how deep Mandy would have gone into the forest in order to stumble onto such a treasure" she said finally.

"Which is why we must get going. We don't know how long we'll have to search" I stated, and without waiting for a reply I turned back around and started the march again.

After about three miles of walking, we stopped to rest. We had packed weeks worth of food, and we started to open our granola bars. As I started to chew, I began to take in the scenery. The birds, the trees, the glowing portal, the wildlife...

Then I did a double take. The glowing portal!

"Guys! Look!" I whispered, pointing at the object. They turned their heads, and dropped their jaws.

"We made it!" Bianca whispered excitedly.

We cleaned up our mess, before stepping to the portal.

"I'll go first. It is my duty as leader to make sure that it isn't a trap of some kind" I volunteered. I stepped forward with shaking breath.

I slowly put my foot in, and was promptly sucked inside. The next thing I knew, I was falling out of the sky...

**Cliffhanger! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of Into Another Realm! Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own FOP.**

_Tiffany's POV_

As I just allowed gravity to take me, as I screamed as loud as possible, I spotted a mattress appear below me, out of thin air. I didn't think too much on it and focused on landing on the mattress.

And I did. I landed safely on the mattress. I tried to steady my breathing as I took in the scenery.

Everything looked like it did in Fairly OddParents. I looked at my body. It looked completely cartoony!

"Are you okay, miss?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up. There was a kid, with brown hair, blue eyes and buck teeth. Beside him was a green cat, a pink cat, and a purple kitten.

"Timmy Turner?" I asked. He looked at me, kind of shocked and scared-like.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. I drew in a shaky breath. I was _here._ I had made it.

Ignoring Timmy's question, I pulled out a walky-talky.

"Guys! It worked! It actually worked! Take the portal, I repeat, _take the portal!_" I cried. I leaped off of the mattress, and looked up expectantly. Timmy looked at me like I was completely insane, not that I cared.

A few moments later, I heard two familiar screams, gradually getting louder. Then, two cartoony-versions of my twin and best friend plopped on the mattress.

It took them a moment to look around, before noticing Timmy.

"Timmy Turner?" they said at the same time.

"Man, how does EVERYONE suddenly know my name?" he snapped, crossing his arms and scowling.

Lilly and Bianca grinned at me.

"We made it!" we all cried at the same time. We all hugged.

"Hello, I just asked a question!" Timmy snapped. We all looked at him, then at each other.

This would take some explaining...

...

"So, you guys... Are from an alternate dimension?" Timmy asked, for about the millionth time.

We were now up in his room, sitting on the floor. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof floated above us.

"For the last time, YES" Bianca groaned. She was as tired of him asking that as I was.

"Sorry, it's just... I didn't know this was possible" Timmy sighed.

"But didn't you go into Jimmy Neutron's universe?" Lilly pointed out. Timmy looked at us in shock.

"Wow... You really DO know a lot" he said. I snorted.

"Please, we know EVERYTHING" I bragged. Timmy sighed again.

"Well... Do you guys need a place to stay?" he asked. We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah, but isn't your house a bit small?" Lilly inquired.

"Cosmo and Wanda could let you sleep in their fishbowl" Timmy suggested.

I thought back. Their home WAS huge, according to a rather old episode. I guessed they could manage.

"Is that fine with you guys?" I asked the fairies.

"Of course, that will be perfectly fine!" Wanda agreed.

"Any friend of Timmy's is a friend of ours!" Cosmo added.

"Well... thanks" Bianca said, probably in shock.

Little did we know, that we were being watched.


End file.
